Duklyon Dogs
by AdorableDuklyon
Summary: This is a Secret Santa gift fic that I had so much fun doing. I could not help but use my own experiences as a dog owner as a template. Also the dog park i used is one i frequent. and if im gonna make a story with dogs in it you better believe i'm gonna put a boxer in there.


Even through the sweltering heat, Kentarou still managed to take his dog out to the park twice a week, for that is bond between man and man's best friend… at least on the surface. But there was more to the dog park then the bright blue skies and green fields that went on as far as the eye could see. Even the clear creek water flanked by willows had lost their awe ever since kentarou first saw 'him'.

Living in the city meant two things for animal lovers. Get a cat or frequent the dog park located ten minutes out of town. It became tradition for Kentarou to take his fawn boxer Erii out for a run for three years now.

Two weeks ago was the fatal meeting.

Erii, running wild in her newly found freedom chased after some birds that were feeding on the grass. They flew ahead and disappeared into thick scrub, as did Erii. Kentarou quickly followed her track hoping she wouldn't get herself into trouble, knowing that she was a wild dog with little discipline. On reaching the bushes Kentarou hardly had time to look for a possible way in before he was bowled over by two large dogs leaping from the thick bushland.

One was Erri, the other was a massive black dog with long fur that covered the eyes so that all you could see amongst the black was a long pink tongue panting in and out.

"Oh no!" cried a voice from the bushes "are you okay?" Kentarou turned around to see a man leaning down with his hand out offering to help him up.

Kentarou was paralysed with… love. That's the only way to describe it. And inexcusable, out of the blue, wonderment that reached to every part of the body that it made it hard to move, to breathe, to talk.

"I'm fine… Hi- I mean, I'm Kentarou- YOU'RE fine- I mean, I'm fine- Hi, hello" He managed to speak in a single whilst reaching his hand to be helped up.

"that's… good" said the dark haired stranger a little confused. He lifted Kentarou up with ease and watched as he brushed the grass off his pants. "I'm Takeshi, by the way. I'm sorry my dog ran into you, he's really quite gentle just a bit, um… big. Sukiyabashi come!"

Kentarou couldn't help from smiling. He felt overwhelmed with happiness and luck upon this sudden meeting. "I've never seen a dog like him before. What breed is he, (so much fur)"

"He's a Newfoundland dog. Their supposed to be like that." Takeshi said while signalling his god to sit beside him.

"Haha. So you have an English breed and I have a German breed. Erii's a boxer if you couldn't tell." Not knowing how to reply a silence fell between them, but not so much one of awkwardness, just one that was full of unasked questions.

Without noticing Erii had come up to Sukiyabashi and had started pawing at his face encouraging him to play, despite his obedience he went along with the influence. Bursting from Takeshi's side the two dogs raced out onto the open field together.

"Hey, I just noticed Sukiyabashi has the same hair as you. Pure black and somewhat long so that it almost covers your eyes… 'your deep blue eyes full of magic'" he whispered

"What was that you said?"

"Wow, look at them go, I can hardly see them"

Against his better judgment Takeshi continued the conversation. "You're the same you know. You and your dog have light brown hair, though hers has more white in it."

Kentarou felt like he was flipping out inside his own head, just over the thought that Takeshi had paid attention to him to notice his hair colour, even if it was something so ordinary. How could he have so quickly fallen for this guy who he had just met. It must definitely be the bangs.

"Hey, could you stop looking goofy for a minute" Kentarou was brought back to reality by Takeshi. "Our dogs seem to have gone!"

In all the open space not a moving figure could be seen. "what-where did they go?" a little worried Kentaro strode forward.

"Come on we should go and find them before they cause more trouble" Takeshi ran off towards the other side of the field with Kentarou hot on his heels. Running the entire way they made it to a forest of trees that had dark bark peeling off their trunks.

"Do you think they went in their?" Kentarou asked.

"I don't know" Takeshi replied with a sigh. "either way we can't follow after them, the scrub is too thick"

"what was that?" A voice called out from the forest. Looking up Takeshi saw Kentarou already trekking through, "Come on Take-pon, we won't find them if you just stand there!" he called out.

Dumbfounded Takeshi followed whilst muttering protestations and the word 'idiot' in different formats under his breath.

After two close calls and five trips face first to the ground, Kentarou and Takeshi made it to a clearing of bushland that encircled a large pond full of reeds and had a flat island about three metres from the shore.

"Whoa, this place is so secluded." Takeshi said in amazement

"Yer, and it's cut off from everything else, its almost like… a secret base"

"Base?"

"I mean like a secret hideaway, one that only we know of." Kentarou said with a glint in his eye.

Ignoring his actions Takeshi said "I'm sure there are other people who know of this place as well. Probably. Anyway can you see the dogs? " They both looked around the water and on the island not far away. They walked clockwise around the pond to get a better view of the other side that was blocked by trees.

On reaching the other side Sukiyabashi and Erii could be seen resting amongst the cool leaves on the island, curled up together like old friends, almost as if the were sleeping except that when their owners started calling them, they immediately lifted their heads to attention.

"Sukiyabashi, come!"

"Erii!" They called.

The two dogs jumped up and ran unflinchingly through the shallow water and up the bank to their respective partners; jumping on their clothes and shaking themselves close by. "I'm glad we found you, but do you have to wipe yourselves on us? You're all wet."

"That's just what dogs do Take-pon. That's why you wear old clothes when taking them for a walk" Kentarou replied whilst patting Erii and attaching her lead to her collar.

Takeshi grimaced "By the way, what's with that name. I said mine was TakESHI!"

"I know but it's more fun with a nickname"

"What's more fun?"

"Well…" Kentarou paused and stood up, looking at Takeshi "…our relationship of course."

A wild blush appeared on Takeshi's face. Out of anger or embarrassment even he couldn't tell "WHAT- what relationship? What exactly is going through your head, you idiot?"

Either Kentarou was feigning innocence or he just had a naturally childish looking face, his cute expression had an effect on Takeshi. "Well first I figured we would be friends, outside the park of course, then after a couple of weeks we become partners in crime… fighting. Then we'll move on to partners in-"

"Stop! Stop. What kind of moron believes meeting with strangers is a good way to make friends, or… what ever else you were gonna say" Takeshi spoke with a low voice almost with a hint of sadness.

Kentarou frowned. Thought a moment, then smiled again at Takeshi. "The kind who believes in destiny I suppose."

Takeshi pouted, then turned away from Kentarou, saying "Goodbye Kentarou, enjoy your walk." He began walking away expecting Sukiyabashi to follow, but when he didn't Takeshi turned to see him sitting animatedly across from Erii who was struggling against her binds. "Sukiyabashi, come!" he called, but was ignored.

Takeshi walked back to his dog, attached a lead he had kept in his pocket to the dogs collar, camouflaged beneath his fur, then pulled him away from his new friend.

"Seeya Take-pon!" called out Kentarou, waving his arm above his head. "Me and Erii come here every week so we'll see each other soon okay!"

There was no reply, but Kentarou was sure he saw Takeshi wave from behind, though he had already started walking through the bush so it was a bit hard to tell. Kentarou looked down at Erii, who looked back up at him, "Don't worry girl, we'll definitely see them again." He said with absolute certainty.

Two weeks of frequent park visits have passed without Kentarou losing hope that they would meet again. Erii had been on edge lately except for the times they came back for walks. There were so many reasons for him to see Takeshi again and half of these reasons were for Erii as well.

If only he had pushed harder to get to know Takeshi before they parted ways, but on the other hand perhaps he had gone to far to begin with.

This afternoon, as Kentarou pouted cutely in thought, other dogs and their owners arrived at the park. He counted eight dogs, all playing ball together, and every single one of them were black dogs of various breeds, both pure and mixed.

Erii, who was not a very social dog kept away from all of them.

Whilst musing, Kentarou noticed something that before he had taken for granted. Even though the dogs that came to this park all seemed to get along well, very few people ever interacted, unless to break up what they perceived as a fight. It must have been a miracle that Takeshi of all people had spoken to him so easily, compared to the rest of the visitors, or was it truly destiny?

Kentarou's head filled with wild imaginations, making him blush and squirm to the confusion of onlookers. Erii seeing her owners erratic movements saw it as an invitation for play, jumping on Kentarou with her front paws. Unprepared for her strength, Kentarou closed his eyes and fell over backwards onto the grass.

"I see Erii is as rough as ever" a voice came from overhead as Kentarou lay on the ground. He opened his eyes, squinting at the sudden burst of light. Somehow he was able to recognise Takeshi's form standing over him. It was only his silhouette as the sun blocked most of his features, making Kentarou believe he was dreaming.

"Did you hit your head? is that why you aren't getting up." the voice spoke again.

"I'm dreaming" Kentarou accidently said out loud. A kick was all he got in response, jabbing painfully into his ribs.

It did have the effect of bringing Kentarou to reality. He sat up suddenly exclaiming "it is a dream"

"Who's dreaming" said Takeshi "if anyone was it would be me having a nightmare after seeing your face."

Standing up, Kentarou faced Takeshi with a big grin on his face. "I've been waiting everyday to se you again." He couldn't help himself from saying whatever came into his head. Takeshi just seemed to bring out his inner thoughts, and more importantly his inner romantic.

On comprehending his words Takeshi grew red and after a while was able to speak "well that's not my fault. I didn't ask you too."

"I know, but you also didn't tell me when you would come here again, so I had no choice but to come everyday."

Trying to push his luck Takeshi enquired further "and why would you want to do that?"

"because I wanted to see you again." He said smiling gently.

His blood pulsing and his face heating up to his ears, Takeshi said nothing, simply turned around to watch the reunion of Erii and Sukiyabashi as they galloped across the field, leaping with energy and excitement. Kentarou moved up next to him, watching their dogs play side by side.

No other dogs felt the need to join them leaving the lovebirds to interact between themselves. Neither did the other owners feel the need to disturb the boys.

They stood in silence for a while, until one of them mentioned casually the amount of people around today.

"Yer" replied Kentarou "It means theres no places to sit since they're all taken. To bad, my legs are getting tired."

Takeshi thought for a moment. Or at least pretending to think, when in actuality he was gathering the courage to bring up the idea of going back to that secluded creek they visited last time. He had practiced for days how his re-encounter with the man that called him Take-pon would play out. Not that he would ever mention it to Kentarou, the fact that he had left an everlasting impression on him.

"Ah, you know… that place we went before, where we lost the dogs, I'm pretty sure I remember seeing a seat somewhere."

Kentarou lit up on the inside. Not just as the prospect of spending some intimate alone time with his crush but the thought that Takeshi had remembered, in detail, that time and place seemed rather special. Perhaps his romantic thoughts were getting ahead of him.

They walked in silence as they made their way through the scrub as if they had walked the same path many times before. When they reached the clearing Takeshi lead the way to an old broken bench almost covered in grass.

The dogs had followed them and upon seeing the water they immediately dove in, paddling inwards to cool themselves.

The boys sat on the splintered seat in silence. They left no space between them.

A moment later Kentarou spoke "Listen, Take-pon… theres something i need to tell you."

"if it's some more weird crap about dreaming again, I'd rather you didn't" although Kentarou had spoken in a slightly serious tone, it made Takeshi want to joke all the more. Like he wasn't ready for what was coming.

"No- its not like that… um, well you see" Kentarou stumbled, searching for the right words "I think, maybe, that Erii is pregnant."

His words hung in the air. Only the swaying leaves wanted to answer.

It sounded like a joke, but when Kentarou didn't confirm his thoughts he began to think.

He spoke again to reiterate "anyway, nothing's confirmed just yet but its one of those pet/owner things where you can just tell."

Takeshi was taken aback. He was not prepared for the pregnant talk just yet, or thought he ever would be. "...and do you think Sukiyabashi is… at fault for this?"

"Don't get the wrong idea" He said quickly "I don't blame you or Sukiyabashi for this, but I am 100% certain your dog is the father of my future grandchildren."

A mixture of confusion and embarrassment filled Takeshi's head he wasn't quite sure how to proceed. "So… what should we do then?"

Kentarou smiled again and resumed his casual happy-go-lucky self "well I was thinking dinner and a movie, but then I heard there's an ice-skating rink in town so we should go to that instead-"

"Wait a minute" Takeshi stampered " are you talking about the dogs or… us?"

"Us of course. I want us to go on a date. A proper one too, with memorable moments and romantic gestures."

Flustered Takeshi exclaimed "What has that got to do with what you were just talking about. How is us going on a date going to help our dogs?

"Well, I figured when we start dating it will be easier for them to see each other, and eventually we'll have a family of dogs to look after."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy had no shame, blurting out these things like they were common place. "Is this blackmail or something?" he asked without thinking.

"No. Not at all. I fully intended to ask you out regardless of the circumstances. I'm just letting explaining how it would benefit the dogs."

No more was said. They just stared at each other in a way that made it seem as if they each required an answer from one another.

Kentarou looked away and turned down his chin and said "I really like you Take-pon. Even though we've only met once before, even so that should be enough to at least try to get to know someone more right? So that's what i want to to. I want to spend more time with you and learn who you are and not have to worry when or if I will ever see you again."

His words sounded so heartfelt it made Takeshi bend his neck as well. Staring at his feet and conquering all fears of embarrassment he responded as honestly as possible. "That's awfully straightforward of you, but, I have to admit… meeting you before, kinda did leave an impact on me and the reason I didn't come back to the park for so long was because I wasn't ready to see you again, just in case. I guess I was just too shy and stubborn to admit that I wanted to… get to know you too… a little bit"

Kentarou eyes sparkled with joy as Takeshi retreated mentally into his red face "So" he asked " If that a yes then?"

Looking sideways at him, Takeshi muttered "yes… but only for Erii and Sukiyabashi's sake" he said a bit louder "I know how hard it will be for them to be apart again. After all he has seemed very depressed for the past two weeks."

Kentarou moved closer to sling his arm around Takeshi enthusiastically. "So what shall it be then darling? the movies or ice-skating?" he asked.

Takeshi didn't answer. He was busy fuming under his breathe "...D-Darling?!"

….3 Years later…...

The second litter had come and gone. Only one remained.

"How about pepper?" Kentarou asked

"No" Takeshi replied "then we'll feel obligated to name the nest on salt, and that's just stupid"

"You don't like any of the names I come up with"

"Well I don't even think we should come up with a name yet. We're not sure we will keep her yet. At least not if anyone else wants her."

It took a little less than a year for Kentarou and Takeshi to move in together. Once Erii had delivered her first litter of pups they sold quickly, moving to new loving homes, so there was no need for them to be cared for jointly.

Now the second of Erii and Sukiyabashi's children and been sold off once again, But the boys had decided to keep one, after the decision it would be Erii's last.

"Don't take it so seriously Take-pon. Naming a pet should be fun not stressful"

The pup was more boxer then hound, taking after her mother in shape and colour, but so far had shown her father's personality traits.

"I'm not stressing. I just want to do this properly, even though she may not be able to complain about her name it should still be something proper."

"As if you were naming a child" Kentarou teased

Takeshi scowled at him "Don't start that again."

"Well the quicker she gets used to a name the easier it will be to train her. I'm going to teach her to high-five. It's gonna be awesome."

Takeshi liked Kentarou's childish behaviour but theres were times when he would prefer something a little more serious.

A sudden thought came to him. An epiphany orchestrated by destiny. "Duklyon!" he called out "We should all her Duklyon"

Kentarou thought for a moment spinning the name in his head. "Duklyon… sounds good. kinda cool actually. How did you come up with that?"

"Well I was going through my memory of historical figures and I got up to Greek mythology for some reason and remembered my favourite story of Prometheus. And Prometheus had a son called Deucalion, and I thought that sounded cool."

"Except it's a boys name."

"Ah, well… i'm sure she won't mind"

Takeshi smiled playfully. Their silent agreement brought them together. Whilst Kentarou held the pup in his arm's, Takeshi wrapped his arm around his partner's shoulder, using his other hand to play with Duklyon's giant paw. He looked at Kentarou who was lightly kissing the pups forehead, feeling happy and content.


End file.
